1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a handheld electronic apparatus with a kickstand.
2. Description of Related Art
A handheld electronic apparatus is an electronic apparatus convenient for a user to carry and operate. A handheld electronic apparatus is small and lightweight and so is easily carried about by a user. Common handheld electronic apparatuses include mobile phones, multimedia players, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), handheld game consoles, PNDs (Portable Navigation Devices), notebook computers, etc.
At present, handheld electronic apparatuses sold in the market are usually not equipped with support brackets or kickstands. Therefore, if a user wants to enjoy video of a film, for example, by placing a handheld electronic apparatus on a table, the handheld electronic apparatus must be assembled to an auxiliary device (e.g., a dock, a kickstand, etc.) so that the handheld electronic apparatus can be made to stand erect.
However, the user may be unwilling to separately purchase such a dock, and if a dock is included as part of the handheld electronic apparatus package, overall costs are increased. Furthermore, carrying the dock is inconvenient. Alternatively, if a conventional kickstand is used to support the handheld electronic apparatus, the user can only use one of the edges of the handheld electronic apparatus for contact against a table because the kickstand may easily fold if any of the other edges of the handheld electronic apparatus are used. That is, the support provided by the conventional kickstand to maintain an angle between the handheld electronic apparatus and the conventional kickstand is weak.